Winx Club, Flora and Helia Missing?
by WriterMad
Summary: Every one is back to see each other but where is Helia and Flora? no one knows? can the girls and heros find them in time?
1. Chapter 1

All the girls at Afrea had gone off and done all they needed to do, Bloom and sky were getting married, Riven and Musa was on and off, well what do you expect with them two, Timmy and Teca were off on a hoilday which each other with their child, Melissa. But Felia and Flora were missing and no one knew where.. ?

"hey guys," Bloom smiled as she walked in.  
"Hey Bloom" Musa hugged her,  
"You haven't seen Flora, have you?" Bloom asked.  
"No, we haven't," Said Stella,  
" Either have we.."  
"where is she?"  
They all looked at each,  
"Do you have a werid feeling.." Bloom started  
"That she is in danger" Stella Finshed

Then the boys walked in, after they kissed and said hello, Laya asked qell still hugging Nabu,  
"Boys, you still Helia? or Flora?  
"No, we haven't, what why we came to you.."  
They all at each other and Sky said  
"Do you think they ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

All the girls were getting worried,  
"Honey, stop worrying" sky told to bloom to calm her down  
"CALM DOWN! we are missing a winx! you would worry if you lost a hero!" Bloom shouted at sky and started to pace  
"BLOOM! look at me" Stell told her  
"Helia will keep her safe, you know he will, he loves her to much to let her be in danger" she looked her right in the eye then she told her this..  
"I know, i know, but what is helia not there, i think we should go to her home plant to cheak, be on the safe side?" she asked everyone.  
They all agreed, sky and bloom went to tell miss f, they came back and everyone was on the floor, sky went in fount of Bloom but changed in winx mode,  
"Who the hell are you?" Bloom asked sharpy  
" Haha, like i would tell you," the woman in black told them, she blast a water bolt at them but bloom shot a fire ball at it.  
"You know, where flora is don't you, bring her back" she told her, now they were face to face,  
"Back off little pixie,i do know, she is..." she went out of site,  
"damn, are you guys alright" she looked around and help musa up, sky helped brandon up,  
"Yeah, we cool" said Riven.  
"Who was she?"


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked at each other, "Well, we all know that she evil for sure""But.." Teca saidBut What?" Musa asked her

"I think that was flora but evil?" Teca told everyone

They were all shocked, not one could talk," It can not be her.." Bloom said," She would never turn her self evil or let someone make her evil, it not Flora and where Heila? She continued

"Helia must be like trapped because he wouldn't let this happen" Riven said holding on to Musa. That moment Miss F came in with Miss G, "Girls, what happened?" Miss F asked shocked/"We got attacked by that we think is a evil flora with different powers" Layla told her, "Miss, we need to go to Flora home planet like now, if we are allowed?" Bloom asked. "Sure Go Ahead" Miss told the girls, "But the heroes must go with you" She G told them. "Of cause Miss, we wouldn't have it any other way" Stella said well laughingSo they all set off to Flora Home planet. Many girls went outside then the winx club went on the boys ship and sat down, Layla sat with Nabu, Musa with Riven, Stella with Brandon and Bloom and Sky. Sky and Brandon got up from their girls and they started to fly to the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

"I really don't know, she is probably from the negaverse" said a voice  
"who is there?" Bloom said with a angry tone..  
"I am sailor moon and we are the sailor scouts, we protect earth and the moon.' Said Sailor moon.  
"Well, we are the winx club, and who the hell is the negaverse?"  
"They are this group with a bitch of a queen, they killed my mother, well they killed me and my mother killed herself to save mine, my husbands, and my friends lives"  
"Woah, that is love!" said Sky.  
No one talked, they needed time to think about that this sailor moon person just a trick, they didn't know if she was a trick or not…  
"Why would the negaverse be here?"  
"Sailor Mars?" said Sailor moon  
"Well, we came here because every magical person hasn't to go to the meeting of the elders... and we came here because alifa is the place we are all meeting.. that is why they called you all back" she told them '  
"They followed us hoping that something big would be here, and there is it. It a magical town!" said sailor Jupiter.  
Bloom and Musa gave each other looks "how do we know we can trust you?" teca asked.  
"We are the only way to get your friend back" said Sailor Moon.


End file.
